Extra Arrows
by hallow777
Summary: Collection of AU Oneshots: 1: "I think I may have stolen your dog on accident." Olicity.


**So clearly I can't stay away from doing oneshots and I keep seeing all these tumblr AU ideas posts so here we are.**

**The other AU oneshot collection thing I had kinda mutated into its own story so thats going to be renamed and all AU oneshots based on prompts will be here.**

**Prompt: "I think I may have stolen your dog on accident."**

* * *

Donna Smoak always dreaded the day that her daughter would call her in the middle of the night crying because something bad had happened to her ever since she moved out of town but when it finally did happen, it was because of something Donna never expected.

"Felicity, honey, calm down. I can't help you if you are crying so hard I can't understand a word you are saying."

There was a flurry of words on the other end of the line and the only ones she could make out were "Archery" and "Peggy".

Donna had no clue what the archery was about but Peggy was Felicity's dog and even though she loved that dog as much as Felicity did, she was a little calmer now knowing that Felicity was okay, physically at least.

"Listen to me. You take as many deep breaths as you need and then you stop crying long enough to tell me what is going on so I can help."

There was silence on the other end then a long moment where only breathing could be heard and finally Felicity was able to speak clearly, "That psycho hood wearing archery asshole took Peggy!"

"Who took Peggy?"

"The hood guy!"

"Who?" Felicity let out a frustrated sigh on the other end but Donna just had no clue what in the world her daughter was talking about.

"Mom," she drug out like she usually did when she had to explain something that she thought should be really simple to her mother, "the hood guy. Haven't you heard? He's some kind of new vigilante in town and He. Took. Peggy!"

"You know I don't watch the news anymore, it's too depressing but why would you think he took your dog?"

"Because I saw him! I let Peggy out in the yard and the hood guy came flying around the corner on his bike chasing another guy on a bike and I don't really know what happened but the next thing I know the other guy crashes straight through my fence and nearly hit Peggy and then the hood guy just reached down and snatched her up and continued his chase!"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know! But I know what to do now, thanks, Mom." At this point she was done crying, she was just livid and when Felicity Smoak got mad, she got things done.

First things first, finding out who the vigilante really was so she could go and demand the return of her dog.

* * *

"I got him, Diggle, send Detective Lance a message that he has a gift waiting for him-" Oliver was interrupted by a sharp bark that made him look down at the animal that he had almost forgotten was still sitting happily in his lap.

"Oliver… Was that a dog? Why in the world do you have a dog?"

"It was in the way and I kinda picked it up."

"Are you going to be bringing in strays now?"

"It's not a stray."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oliver are you telling me you stole a dog."

"I didn't steal a dog."

"Right. Are you coming back right away or will you be a little bit because I am starving and going to go get something to eat with or without you, man."

Oliver looked down at the ball of fur in his lap, "I'll be a little late go ahead without me."

* * *

It didn't take Oliver long to locate which house the dog belonged to because it was the only house with a broken fence and tire tracks through the yard.

He parked a little down the road and got off his bike with the dog in his arms and after making sure the owners weren't outside he quickly walked over the ruined fence, placed the dog down on the porch, and then walked back to his bike but before he could get on it a bark sounded from behind him and then there was that little dog following him.

He tried very hard to scare it off but it just continued to sit there and wag its tail at him and he was afraid if he just got on the bike and left, it would probably follow him and get lost so he tried to put it back in the yard again with the same results.

The third time he propped up one side of the fence that they had knocked down but the dog managed to wiggle through a small hole so finally he pulled the rope off of one of his specialty arrows and went back into the yard.

Oliver kneeled down and the dog let him tie one end of the rope to her collar easily and he was reaching over towards the house where he could tie the rope when suddenly everything went black.

* * *

The first blurry thing Oliver saw when he woke up was a woman standing over him with a frying pan held high and after a few minutes his vision cleared up and he also realized she was talking.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't think that actually worked! I mean, you see it in the movies all the time but no one actually does it in real life and I didn't think it would actually knock you out like that oh my god I'm sorry I just wanted you to leave Peggy alone. First you dog-nap her and then you try to tie her up? You must really be as crazy as they say. Well, you'd have to be crazy anyway to be a vigilante but-"

Oliver held up a hand for her to be quiet for a minute and the other hand went to rub at his throbbing head, he was definitely going to feel that one for a while. Thankfully, his hood was still in place and he didn't think he had been out long enough for her to peek.

"Look, lady, I'm sorry I took your dog, okay? He was in the way-"

"She," she interrupted.

"What?"

"She's a girl. Her name is Peggy, did you not see her collar when you were trying to tie her up? Why were you doing that anyway."

He ignored the first part, "She kept following me."

Felicity scoffed at him, "Yeah right, she hates people. Except me, of course."

He didn't particularly care about the dog anymore right now, he just wanted to get out of there and get away from this woman and her frying pan so he slowly got to his feet and she backed up, trying to stay far away from him and prepared to hit him again if he got any closer but he turned around and walked back towards the broken fence.

To her amazement, Peggy started trotting along behind him and he turned around and gave her a smug "I told you so" look before she rushed forward and scooped up her dog, when she stood back up, he was gone.

Felicity went back inside and as she watched Peggy immediately go scratch and whine at the door to go see her new vigilante friend again, she realized this was probably one of the weirdest nights she had ever had and that she should probably call her mother back because she was sure that her mother thought she was off doing something completely reckless to get Peggy back.

* * *

A couple days later, Oliver Queen needed help with "his" laptop and when he asked for the best person for the job, Walter sent him down to the IT department to find one Felicity Smoak.

Considering the fact that during the time before he brought Peggy back, Felicity had already managed to not only find out where their lair was located but also hack in and find out just who the vigilante really was, it was hard to tell which of them was more surprised when he walked into her office.

She almost blabbed the secret halfway through their first meeting but instead she kept it to herself and then later spent the majority of her night fixing their security system for them as much as she could without actually being there and installing new hardware. Seeing them use something so easy to get into hurt her. Plus, now that she had actually met Oliver Queen, she didn't think he was that bad of a guy.

When he ended up bleeding in the back seat of her car weeks later, she was already backing out of her parking space and heading towards the lair before he could even get his hood off and he spent the entire ride to the lair pouting and brooding because she already knew, in between bouts of unconsciousness.

The first time he ended up bringing something to her house, intending just to drop it off and leave, he got stuck for two hours because Peggy never forgot her vigilante friend and refused to leave him alone or let him leave.

Years later, when they finally moved in together, Peggy became the happiest dog in the world.


End file.
